Confetti and balloons are employed at festive occasions such as holidays, birthdays, anniversaries, weddings, and other joyous events throughout the year.
In the past, balloons used at these social gatherings have been inflated by lung power, air pumps and gas cylinders such as a helium tank. At these gala occasions confetti has been scattered by hand or through the employment of various toy guns such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 990,228, 1,153,207, 1,591,809, 1,560,326 and 3,731,421. Such prior art devices do not, however, facilitate the use of confetti in balloons.
At many such social events, it is highly desirable to have the confetti actually inside balloons for decorative purposes and to facilitate the scattering of confetti upon bursting of the balloons. Prior to the present invention, confetti was placed inside balloons either by opening the neck of the balloon and placing the confetti inside by hand or by utilizing a funnel for adding the confetti. At social events requiring many balloons, this is a very time consuming and messy project.
On the other hand, the present apparatus provides a quick, easy, and inexpensive solution to the above problem by allowing one to simultaneously inject confetti and air or gas into a balloon. By utilizing an air pump or gas cylinder connected to a container for storing confetti, the present apparatus is able to simultaneously inject confetti and air or gas into a balloon.
Additionally, the confetti container is large enough so as to allow several balloons to be inflated and injected with confetti before it is necessary to refill the container. Thus, the present invention provides numerous advantages over the prior art.